


Bridges

by PGKnott



Series: The Rain [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, good parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGKnott/pseuds/PGKnott
Summary: “They told me your name was Sam Porter, but your name is Sam Bridges, my bridge to the future. You bring people together, you're their bridge to the future.”Louise Bridges, she was his bridge as much as he was Cliff’s.He would do whatever it took to give her the life she deserved.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby :')  
> The second installment of the series, still a little rusty so forgive me, but hey - no one's perfect.  
> Heads up if you cried, that means I'm doing something right  
> If not, well then I'll keep trying ;)  
> HAPPY TEARS ONLY (for now)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next tale for the two and I look forward to writing and sharing more with you guys in the future xx (and improving!)

It wasn’t rare, just _different_ to find a concentrated frown replacing her knowing smile at her attempts to tug the dog tags away from her father, Sam didn’t stop her though.

Usually, they remained corded to her crib, wrapped around one of the bars with Igor’s astronaut. One that connected them to their past and family, the other being the closest to receiving a gift when she joined their world. When she became a bridge. 

_“They told me your name was Sam Porter, but your name is Sam Bridges, my bridge to the future. You bring people together, you're their bridge to the future.”_

Louise Bridges, she was his bridge as much as he was Cliff’s. He didn’t have a future before, surviving, barely living, from one day to the next. He would do whatever it took to give her the life she deserved. She gave him a reason to live again, to wake up every day so he could just see her smile, to watch her grow, and to help him remember that life was worth living. 

He wasn’t Sam Bridges anymore, he couldn’t be if he wanted to keep her safe. If Die-Hardman - _John_ \- found out about her… he couldn’t imagine what would come next, he didn’t want to.

Their only tie to the past - their family was Cliff, who went through hell and _died_ to protect his son, he might not have done much for Lou but he still _had._

She needed a name, both of them did. It felt like second-nature, the choice he made all those months ago, never second-guessed or even thought about it. 

Still, he watched her fumble with the tags, her feet absent-mindedly kicking in the bright yellow jumpsuit- _onesie_ he had found. Nothing special about it, but it sure beats everything else. Grey, beige, brown, white - kid deserved to have some colour in her life. The day he got it, she looked at him, _at it_ , with such wide eyes that he wondered if she had ever seen the colour before. 

_Hell,_ had she seen anything that a baby should? 

_Slap._

Sam snapped back to reality (again) to see almost a _mischievous_ smile on Lou’s face before he realized, _she managed to hit me with the tags._

 _Shit_ , she was growing wasn’t she? 

He knew with all that time spent in the pod that she wouldn’t be like other babies, but he had never raised one so everything she’d done seemed normal whenever she did it. At least, until now.

What he’d give for a damn baby book. Maybe Mama/Lockne would know about that… The man stood to climb up, earning an ear-piercing squeal, nearly taking out his hearing. 

Lou frowned, her tiny hands reaching to slap him with the cords tangled in her fists- at least he thought that was what she was trying to do before she flipped him off.

“You little _shit,_ ” he rumbled amusedly, scooping her up in one fell swoop. She turned to nestle herself in the crook of his arm, her wants pacified for the moment.

The two of them wandered over the small station isolated from the rest of the furniture, most of it blocked from view. A soft coo broke the silence as Lou watched curiously, Sam opted to ignore her for the briefest moment and send out the message, not wanting to speak to another person just yet.

From the moment he had Lou in his life, even he could see how many miles he had leaped, very few would he allow near him, let alone to touch him other than his daughter but never had he been the one to reach out to others, _baby steps_ , someone whispered as his message displayed _received_. But it was a start, a fresh start.

“Bah!” Cold metal brushed over his beard and the man smiled. A fresh start because of _her_ , for _both_ of them. 

The message gleamed back him, 

Recipient: _Lockne_  
Topic: _Louise Unger  
_Request: _where the fuck do I find shit on babies?_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Forget to mention, me and another writer have created our own discord for this glorious little fandom, so feel free to jump in and ramble, theorise and more about DS. Please do not abuse this link or the sever itself or you will be banned  
> https://discord.gg/JT5KW4W


End file.
